fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Liam Archibald
|occupation = Wandering Mage |team = None |partner = None |previous partner = Lamia |status = Active |marital status = Single |alias = Liam of the Dark Ages (暗黒時代のリャム Ankoku Jidai no Riamu) |magic = (Korrigan)}} Liam Archibald (リャムアーチバルド Riamu Āchiborudo) was a former member of , who, during the was one of the few to survive the massacre of and beyond. Because of this, he went into isolation to strengthen himself for the years of battles against and the like. He even made dealings with the eccentric Lamia, and gained the blade known as Korrigan from her. As of now, he is known as Liam of the Dark Ages (暗黒時代のリャム Ankoku Jidai no Riamu), for his survival of those dark times, and being a master of Shadow Magic. Appearance Aloof and seemingly oblivious to his surroundings; Liam's appearance reflects the majority of his personality. He bears a calm and focused facial expression that his golden eyes only emphasizes. He bears long brown hair which is kept tied in a single ponytail with a few strands of hair blowing across his face. Though his position wouldn't indicate it; Liam wears a professional, military-esque attire. This consists of; a prominent dark blue military cap with red rimming and a black band at the bottom along with a unique lion-like insignia. Along with this; he wears a similarly colored military jacket with red and black lining respectively along the shoulders, collar and edges of the sleeves; a black sash around his waist where he keeps Korrigan sheathed and a similarly colored pair of baggy pants, along with a pair of black shoes. As a former member of , Liam usually wore a more decorative attire. This consisted of a long, white double-breasted trenchcoat with shoulder straps and a white, button-down bib. This coat was bound at the waist with a black belt, which was further adorned with a decorative buckle, and worn over both white trousers and trench boots. He distinguished himself through the addition of sky-blue crosses across the sleeves of his trenchcoat. Over this he wears the distinctive white, ankle-length cloak, featuring the Lamia Scale insignia emblazoned on his back. Personality History The Archibalds were an illustrious family of splendorous wealth and fame that was rivaled by very few in . They possessed several business chains which had extreme success and were talented magically to a limited extent. Yet it was during the in which the Archibald's stature would be reduced to naught. More Coming Soon Synopsis Equipment Korrigan (コーリガン Kōrigan) is the name given to Liam's weapon. The katana itself is of average-length, and has an almost cream-like, rectangular hilt with maroon inscriptions creating a spiral shape of sorts that converges into the center. Additionally; the hilt is of the same color, but with a more geometric design that comprises of several different maroon lines intersecting with one another to create a variety of shapes. The katana was designed by Lamia, and is remarked to be one of her greatest inventions, despite its bloodthirsty nature. Liam remarks that the sword itself has a soul, and it constantly calls out to battle. For this reason, Liam utilizes the sword when it is sheathed, for fear that once it is drawn, it will not be sheathed unless it is drenched in blood. The ability of this blade is strange, even for someone of Liam's caliber. It appears to grow stronger and sharper as it cuts through more individuals. Through absorption of the iron in the blood of individuals it has cut, Korrigan gains layers and layers around itself, enhancing its cutting abilities tenfold by the time he has killed an individual. Considering the number of people Liam has had to kill during his exile, it is of no surprise that Korrigan possesses a level of sharpness and durability that is virtually unparalleled. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities : Liam's prowess in swordsmanship is that of a master, when simply spoken. One of his most notorious traits is the speed in which he is capable of dealing his blows. Due to his lean, somewhat skeletal frame, Liam is simply unable to strike with enough force without the use of magical enhancement. For this reason; Liam constantly focused on the improvement of the speed, accuracy and precision of his swordsmanship. After several years, this skill was developed to the point where it reflected upon his natural physical traits; allowing him to move at almost boundless speeds, and when coupled with , this is further enhanced. However; this is also a great weakness of his, as he must exert greater effort than most swordsmen with higher levels of strength in order to compensate for the repeated incisions he must make against an enemy. However; for this reason he has also dramatically enhanced his anatomical knowledge of the body, in order to strike at vital points, and quickly cause the death of his enemy. In terms of actual prowess with a blade; Liam is noted to possess remarkable skill in the use of Iaidō and Battōjutsu, particularly to put emphasis on the speed and efficiency of his blows. He rarely prolongs a match, and places the entirety of his being in eradication of his enemy. Normally he would appear to be stationary in his movements, utilizing shimmering movements to eviscerate his enemy while he is standing still. His defense is, in particular, very skilled. He is capable of removing almost all blind spots on his being at any given time; if not removed, he will use any noticed blind spots as temporary baits to lure his enemy, prior to catching them within his grasp and exterminate them. When he is utilizing his actual blade in combat, rather than its scabbard; Liam is particularly skilled within fast, sharp blows. Noticeably, he utilizes multiple strikes almost all at a single given time, and because of his offensive nature and precision swordsmanship, an enemy's defenses will either be battered through, or simply avoided entirely by the speed and accuracy at which Liam utilizes his blade. *'Samezaya' (鮫鞘 Sharkskin Scabbard) one of the greatest accomplishments in Liam's life was the creation of his personal swordsmanship style, named Samezaya. Like the name indicates; the style involves the utilization of a blade's scabbard, as opposed to its blade. By channeling Eternano into the center of his blade, and causing it to expel outward; he creates a thin layer surrounding the scabbard, acting as its "edge". From herein; he uses a commonly stationary form of fighting in order to focus on the maintenance of the edge of the sheath he is creating. For this reason; this style can be exploited by a sufficiently skilled swordsman. However; Liam is known to be fully capable of fighting on par with most swordsmen that have drawn their blades despite his use of this style. Magical Abilities Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): The use of specific magical bladed weapons in order to produce a unique effect dependent on the type of sword and quality of it used. Liam has shown exceptional skill in this magic; to the point where Korrigan’s techniques are so effortlessly blended into his overall fighting style it is frightening. The magical attacks he possesses are subtle yet cause devastation upon impact and are capable of felling most enemies in a single stroke. ]] *'Fleurir: Roses et Violettes' (百花斉放 (フレウラー ロセス エト ビオレテス) French for; Bloom: Roses and Violets, Japanese for; Let a Hundred Flowers Bloom): A spell in which Liam collects magical energy into the blade of Korrigan before releasing it in a single line in front of the blade. The ethereal energy clumps together; forming a replica of Korrigan on a massive scale. Once this replica is created; Liam is able to manipulate it in any way he wishes, allowing him to eviscerate enemies from a distance without any effort exerted whatsoever, or even slice through exceedingly large structures and beings with apparent ease. However, an even greater variation of this technique can be achieved through sacrificing Korrigan's cutting power. Utilizing the iron absorbed by Korrigan, Liam can extend the blade to a length proportional to the amount of iron absorbed by the blade, and can utilize its tremendous length for as long as the iron remains stable and binded by magical energies. *'Neige et les Sept Nains' (七方出 (ネージュ エト レス セプト ネーンス) French for; Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, Japanese for; Seven Faces of a Ninja) A spell in which Liam split both his and Korrigan’s magical energy equally into seven pieces. Once achieved; Liam then sends off a devastating wave of magical energy from all of his clones in an omnidirectional manner surrounding the opponent. This very factor makes the technique virtually unavoidable. Liam can also use the clones for other practical purposes such as allowing him to increase his own numbers and assault from all directions or simple espionage. Yet it should be noted that with these clones; he splits his power accordingly, making him normally use it for a small duration of time. ]] *Déicide' (神殺 (ヂサイヅ) French for; ''Godslayer, Japanese for; God-Killer): Liam's most powerful spell by far. Liam placed Korrigan before him; accumulating a devastating amount of his own life energy and combining it with magical energies that are present inside Korrigan for a unique effect. This abnormal use of both energies causes a cataclysmic reaction similar to Nuclear Fission. It collects into a small sphere before exploding into an enormous explosion that surrounds his body in an immense radius of 500m, utterly annihilating anything in that radius whilst the resulting shockwave begins to destroy everything surrounding the explosion within 100m. The chaotic nature of this spell makes it a truly last resort; and he only uses it when he is secluded. It takes up the majority of his magical power and immediately after its usage; Liam falls unconscious. However, to protect him from destroying himself; Liam's body is surrounded by a small wall of exceptionally dense energy which protects him from the blast. (陰魔法 Kage Mahō) *'L'Impeto Oscuro' (連夜 (ルイムペト オースクロ) Italian for; Dark Surge, Japanese for; Night after Night) *'L'Oscurità Dell'Ignoto' (天地晦冥 (ル オースクリト デル イグノト) Italian for; Darkness of the Unknown, Japanese for; All is Plunged into Darkness) *'L'orrore Di Notte' (恐夜 (ル オー-ロー ヂ ヌーツ) Italian for; Dread of the Night, Japanese for; Fearful Night) *'L'occhio Dell'oscurità' (夜気 (ル オーチオ デル オースクリト) Italian for; Eye of Darkness, Japanese for; Still Night) Trivia *Whilst Liam's Sword Magic spells are named in French, Liam's Shadow Magic spells are named in Italian. Behind the Scenes *Liam's Shadow Magic spell names are taken from the OST's from Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. All credit for their name goes to the respective creators of these.